Summer with Red
by ilovemijumaru
Summary: Red's mother was confined on a hot Summer day and Red was forced to trek down Mt. Silver. Shounen-ai. My very FIRST fanfic.
1. Summer with Red 1

It was a hot summer day when Red's mother passed out because of the violent heat. It was so hot that even the electric fan's blow is hot as steam coming from heavy machinery. Upon hearing about the dreaded news, Red immediately and easily came down Mt. Silver because it's summer and went to Viridian City hospital where his mother is confined. He arrived there at two in the morning.

Red has seen Professor Oak, Daisy, and his former rival, Green waiting outside the ICU room. Green, who always trekked up Mt. Silver to bring Red some groceries and supplies for his former rival or should we say, his childhood friend, managed to see the sadness on Red's eyes through his, always wearing, poker face. They both stared at each other's eyes for a minute or two, Green felt his heart hammering in his chest up to his throat until Red broke his stare and asked,

"Is she going to be alright?" Red asked in a hoarse voice while looking down in the side.

"The doctors will surely take care of her; we'll know what her condition is in a few hours" Professor Oak said, trying to comfort Red.

Red obscured his face down his raven bangs and told them, "I'll just take a stroll for awhile….." leaving the group behind.

Daisy poked Green and whispered "You should go after him… he needs someone right now". Green, being uneasy, nodded and ran after Red.

During times like this, Red would always go to an isolated place he thought to himself until Green found himself in one of the fire exits, he found Red sitting by the narrow staircase hugging his knees and hiding his face in them.

"I knew I'll find you here, you really like being a hermit, eh?" Green said while trying to pull out a conversation while teasing Red, he then sat beside Red.

Red pulled out his face and looked into Green's emerald eyes and said, "She's the only family I've got, if I lose her, no one's going to be there for me anymore…I'll be alone for-"

Green then tried to butt in and said, "You still have me, you know?" he blushed and looked in the opposite side.

Red smiled and said "I really missed you, everything we've been through ever since we were kids…. I remember playing Mario Bros. with you, going to the Ice cream shop, trying to ace better scores than each other during preschool and all that, it's like you'll fill up my silence whenever I'm with you, it's like you complete me…" Red said while burying his face in his knees.

Green chuckled while secretly blushing. Red continued, "I thought you really hated me before we became trainers because you turned into a bully and started avoiding me, you even hated me more when I took your reign as the champion…You seemed happier when I was away...I thought I lost you and I…" his tears poured down and continued, "…didn't want that…"

Green was stunned; his emerald eyes opened wide and said "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel that way! I was a complete dumbass that time! I was really jealous of you because everyone even gramps praised you even when you remained silent while I'm dumbfounded trying to please everyone…But I swear that those feeling are completely gone now because I care for you and I treat you as my family!"

Red just stared at Green's emerald eyes and Green was doing the same as well, looking at Red's ruby eyes while his face was completely red. Using his thumb, Green then wiped off Red's tears.

"You look funny when you're troubled….hihi" Red teasingly said while his eyes were still misty, "Thank you for always looking after me…" he added.

"It's nothing, really" he said, "I'll do everything for someone who is special to me" Green was shocked with what he just said and thought, "Did that sound wrong?"

He noticed that Red was still staring at him with his usual poker face and he began to lay his head on Green's lap, still, he continued to look at those dazzling emerald eyes and said, "Stay with me until I fall asleep…" They held hands and Red placed them in his chest and Green's free hand grazed Red's raven hair and they stayed there while letting time pass and both of them dozed off…

Green was awakened by the ringing of his pokegear and he answered it, it was Prof. Oak on the line.

"Where are you two? Red's mom is finally awake" he said. "We'll be there" Green replied.

Green tried to wake Red up and to his bewilderment, Red was facing against his crotch and he knew mornings would make "Pidgeots" angry. And it was touching Red's nose! Seeing Red's cute and vulnerable face made his hormones go even wilder. The angry "Pidgeot" pressed his nose too hard to wake him up! He slowly opened his eyes and Green immediately stood up and ended up bumping Red's head on the floor.

"OWEE!" Red cried, "What was that for?" He immediately stood up and noticed the bump on his pants and yelled at Green, "Your "Mighty Ho-oh" was in heat because I was against it? YOU PERV!, I can't believe you!" He cried even more.

"Well, who placed his nose against it in the first place?" Green cried. They caught their faces were Red and they both looked away because of embarrassment.

"Anyway, your mother is already awake" Green said, "We should check her now" he added. Delightful from hearing the news, Red immediately buzzed off the fire exit door and ran in the corridor to her mother's room. A blinding light struck his face and there he saw his mother smiling at him and said,

"Yay! Red-chan finally came for mama" she happily cried. Red's poker face immediately transformed in a sobbing kid-like face and hugged his mother.

Prof. Oak then said, "The doctor said that your mother passed out because of the mind-blowing heat, she just needs some rest and she'll be A-ok."

Red looked at his mother and said, "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" and hugged her mother tightly.

"Mama would be so happy if you and Green catch up with each other, hihihi" Red's mother said.

"With that PERVERT?" Red cried.

"I heard that!" Green appeared in the door, "Half of it was your fault, you're a guy so you get that every morning, dummy!" he added.

"Ohhhh, both of you are already catching up, that's super awesome!" Red's mom cried, "I want Red-chan to take a vacation on Green-kun's place" she added.

"But…I want to take care of mama!" said Red.

"I'll be super fine and I'll be happy if you two get to spend some time together after all these years, after all, you have to pay his kindness for trekking up Mt. Silver all the time to make sure you're okay" her mother said.

"Alone on his apartment in Viridian? With that pervy?, uwaaaah" Red cried.

"Stop calling me a pervert! Argh!" Green cried.

"I'm sure both of you will have fun! YAY!" Red's mother said.


	2. Summer with Red 2

Green is barely sleeping soundly in his apartment because of the intense heat. It was a sunny Sunday morning and there are no gym battles every Sunday so he decided to take a good rest before he continues on his paperwork and research but instead, he heard the doorbell ring. He just rushed downstairs not minding that he's just wearing boxers and a sleeveless undershirt because he wants to get it done already and wants to go back to bed. Upon opening the door he saw Red with a suitcase.

"I'm here to stay because mama kept on insis-"Red's words were immediately cut off and noticed that Green is barely wearing clothes. "You're really a perv after all!" he cried.

"What do you expect me to wear in this blazing weather, you dummy!" Green replied, "If you don't want to stay here then don't!" he added and slammed the door shut. He waited for a few seconds by the door and the he heard the bell ring and sarcastically asked, "Who is it?" and opened the door.

Red suddenly pushed his face by Green's face and cried "Idiot!" and hurriedly walked away but Green grabbed his hand and said,

"Whether you like it or not, you're staying!" Green cried, "You've no choice after all."

Red looked at his hand that is being held by Green and stared at Green's emerald eyes. They both found each other blushing and Red immediately kicked Green in his stomach "PERVERT!" Red shouted.

Red found himself sitting in the couch while watching a school of Magikarp doing splash all together while Pikachu and Eevee was playing in Green's bedroom.

"You want some popsicle?" Green asked. Red nodded.

When Green was offering Red the popsicle, Red was about to get it from Green's hand when Green suddenly pulled his arm and cried,

"Too slow! Haha!" he teased, Green kept on tricking Red and Green ended up holding the popsicle up his stretched hand that it was impossible for Red to reach because of his shortness. Red became teary eyed and forgot about the popsicle and went back to the couch and whimpered,

"You reminded me of the Green that I never wanted to remember, the bully Green" he sobbed.

Green was flustered and immediately opened the plastic wrapper of the popsicle and kept on saying sorry. "Open wide, here it is, I'm sorry" Green worriedly said.

Red got to hold the popsicle using his mouth and immediately held the stick using his hand and said " I gotcha! Bleh!" Red teased.

"Damn it" Green said "Nobody fucks with me! Argh!" biting Red's coveted popsicle.

"HEY! You ruined my popsicle!" Red cried. Red glomped Green on the couch and ended up in a pose where Red was atop of Green. Worse of all is that the popsicle ended up in Green's warm wash board abs because his top rolled up a bit and the coveted popsicle started melting.

"My popsicle!" Red sobbed.

"I'll just get you a new one after I wash this" Green said.

"No, I'll just eat what's remaining from this popsicle…." Red took the popsicle off Green's stomach and have seen that the slippery melted parts of the popsicle made Green's abs glow…Red ended up licking it off Green.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Green cried, was very flustered, and was also blushing so hard.

"It'll go to waste and it still tastes the same anyway…" he said, "That's weird, it actually tastes sweeter…" Red added.

"R-R-R-R-Red *heaves*, inhales deeply*, exhales big time*" Green was ferociously breathing, "You do know that I'm trying to hold back a lot, right?" he added. He pushed Red back to get him into a sitting position and waltzed off to the bathroom.

"What was he thinking?" Green thought to himself while rinsing. "His tongue…Felt so hot and wet, as if I couldn't get enough of it" he thought even more. When he came back, Red completely finished the popsicle and was curled up in the couch, sleeping soundly. Green sighs and started preparing lunch in the kitchen.

In about an hour, Red was awakened by the good aroma emanating from the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" Red said while yawning big time and wiping his eye with his closed fist.

"Pork cutlets" Green said, "I'll write R-E-D on you share using the sauce, okay?" he sweetly added.

Red was waiting in the dinner table while watching a group of Slowpokes dip their tails by the river. Green was finished cooking and served lunch, Green offered Red a bowl of rice and a plate of pork cutlets with "RED" written and a Pikachu drawing on it.

"Itadakimasu" Red whispered.

Green gave him a heart stopping smirk and obscured his blush under his raven bangs.

Red got to hold a slice of his side dish using his chopsticks and bit the mouth-watering dish. "You…You'll be a wonderful wife…" Red teased. "What?" Green cried.

Red voluntarily washed the dishes and Green took a siesta on the couch. After washing the dishes, Red noticed how vulnerable Green is while sleeping soundly. Red sat on the floor by the couch and was observing Green's  
face, on how his hazel hair fall on his eyes and on how he smelled so good like strawberries. He slid his index finger on Green's nose down his warm lips. Red thought of how he really missed Green. He ended up joining Green in his slumber while resting on his arms by the couch.

Afternoon came and a honey-colored ray of sunlight struck Green's face, thus, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Red in front of him, looking so cute while sleeping. He carried Red and placed him on the couch and he decided to prepare dinner. He decided to make dumplings for dinner. While filling the wraps with sorts of ingredients, he thought of Red, as if Red was these dumpling wraps and he places these ingredients inside it and he would complete Red's silence. He looked at the sleeping Red and smiled.

After cooking, he placed their meals in the dinner table and decided to wake Red up. He placed his hand on Red's shoulder and was about to shake him to wake up when Red suddenly started sleep talking and said,

"Green, I always wanted to be by your side…But" Red murmured and Green crept in closer to listen. "But I don't know how you feel about me….I like you, always have, always will…" he added and continued to sleep soundly.

Green was shocked at hearing about the confession. He just grazed his fingers through Red's raven and silky hair and slowly pressed his lips against Red's. He felt an electrocuting feeling gushing through his body which felt very satisfying until he realized that he woke Red up!

With their lips still pressed against each other, Red's ruby eyes were wide open in surprise, but instead of pulling his lips off Green, he hugged Green's neck and started kissing and nibbling his neck. Green then grabbed Red's shirt by the collar bone and started tasting Red's mouth. Both were letting their tongues meet, tasting each other…It was satisfying both of them, but it felt like they couldn't get enough of both of them. Red was holding onto Green's washboard abs, slightly groping them. Until both of them gasped for air.

"Shit, I hate you!" Green cried.

Red was wearing a frown and was teary eyed and whimpered, "I like you, either way…"

Green grabbed both of Red's shoulder and said,

"Is that so? Well, I love you!" he shouted and hugged Red tightly. Red returned the favor and both were hugging each other. Both were silent for a minute until Red's stomach growled. Green broke his hug and said,

"Uh, dinner's ready…" Green said

Red nodded and went to the dinner table and said, "Thank you for the meal" he smiled a little at Green and started digging.

Green joined him and sat beside him.

"I'll be jealous of your wife when you marry someone…Your wife would surely enjoy meals served by you…" Red murmured.

"You don't have to be jealous, in fact, I'll marry you…." Green said, "Wait…what!" he was shocked by his own words and looked at Red.

Red was wearing a shocked face and smiled for a bit.

"This is getting awkward…" Green said.

Red gave Green a pat on the head and noticed something on his neck. It was a hickey! Red was so shocked at what he made.

"What is it?" Green asked.

"It's a…It's nothing!" Red said while continuing on his meal as if he didn't see anything.

Green touched the part where Red was looking at and said, "Ouch! Something stings" he cried and went to the bathroom to check it on the mirror.

When he came back to the dinner table, he was all red and said, "I never knew that you could do something like this" Green teased.

Red was embarrassed and accidentally choked on one of the dumplings.

After washing the dishes, Green told Red that he's going to prepare their bath.


	3. Summer with Red 3

Red was watching a flock of Psyducks going crazy because of their headaches on the TV when Green invited him for a bath.

Green threw a towel with Pikachu patterns on it on Red's face.

"Meanie…" Red whimpered.

"Come" Green said, "I'll scrub your back".

Red completely undressed and tied a piece of white cloth to cover his private area and sat on one of the low stools, took a bucket of warm water rinsed himself with it. After that, he saw Green undress in front of him!

"Exhibitionist…" Red teasingly said.

"What?" Green cried, "We used to take a bath together when we were kids, NAKED" he added.

Green then covered his private area with a piece of white cloth just like Red.

"What's the use of covering it when I've already seen it?" Red murmured.

"Ok, I'll take it off" Green said. "I didn't mean it like tha-" Red's word were cut when Green sat in one of the low stools and began scrubbing Red's back.

"Uhhh…thanks" Red murmured and thinking that Green is completely naked behind him made him uneasy while Red was scrubbing his body and washing his hair.

"You back's pale white, it must've been exposed to the extreme cold weather in that mountain for some time now" Green said, "It looks like porcelain or a doll's body" he added. After a few minutes, Green entirely took over Red's back.

"There, finished!" Green exclaimed.

"Umm…Let me scrub your back too..." Red said, "As my thanks…" he added.

"Oh, okay" Green said, "It'll be a heavy job doing it, my back's pretty wide" he added.

"It is okay" Red said, "I'll have to pay your kindness in anyway, you see…" he added.

"In anyway…?" Green asked.

Red nodded.

Red noticed that Green's back was really wide and well toned.

"Feels good" Green said, "Your finger feels like cotton on my skin, so soft, I wonder what it feels like if it would touch other parts on my body…" he added.

"W-W-W-What do you mean by that?" Red cried.

"Nothing" Green said and chuckled, "We could do it, you know-…"

Green's words were cut when Red tried to butt in and said, "I-I-I-I'll just dip myself in the tub!" Red exclaimed.

Red ran for the tub and just plunged in the tub and let out a big splash, strong enough to reach Green's face.

"Why? You" Green said angrily with an angry nerve on his head, "What was that for?" he yelled.

Red ignored Green and submerged his face in the water.

Red came out first and began drying himself with the towel Green gave him. He then dressed himself with a pair of teal boxers and a white shirt with a pokeball design on the front. He grabbed Pikachu in the bed and turned on the TV.

Shortly after that, Green came out of the bathroom, dried himself and wore a pair of white boxers and a black sleeveless shirt on. He joined Red, who was rubbing his face against the yellow fur ball on the bed.

"I'll be dozing of then" Green said and kissed Red's forehead and purred at Green.

Green couldn't sleep because of the heat, even the electric fan was not helping. He noticed that Red was still awake and was staring at him with those moonlit crimson eyes and reminded Green of a horror movie scene.

"Can't sleep?" Green asked.

Red nodded and began crawling to Green.

Red placed himself on top of Green and buried his face on Green's chest.

"It's flaming hot and you're still going to attach yourself on me?" Green asked while blushing big time. "I'll just get us some cold water to drink."

Green was about to sit up when Red tightened his grip on Green's shirt, indicating that he wants Green to stay.

"Ok then, I'll stay" Green said while grazing Red's hair.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Red whispered while his face was buried into Green's shoulder.

"I might not be able to move properly tomorrow if we do it now…" Green said.

"I'll just do the moving while you try to get some rest, okay?" Red said. Red moved his head and tilted it to press his love-hungry lips against Green's dry lips.

"You win" Green whimpered and placed his hand behind Red's head and pulled him in, giving him a passionate kiss.

Green took Red's boxers down and began penetrating Red with his fingers. Red was letting out a warm breath while kissing Green, his moans sounded like a fan girl's squeal.

"Want to wet it first before I go in?" Green said.

Red shrugged and started to take down Green's boxers. He slightly stroked Green's member that was hard as rock. He started to lick the shaft. It was slightly time consuming because it has a wide girth and long shaft. Red then decided to take the head. He bobbed his head while his mouth is on Green's member which pleased Green.

"You seem to be enjoying it but don't make me cum yet" Green said while wearing a smile on his flustered face.

Red blushed, he pulled away his tongue while a thread of saliva is connecting it to Green's member, and looked at his progress and he noticed that it's already completely wet.

"You sure you're going to put it in?" Green said. Red just nodded and started to slowly push Green's member inside him. Red let out a slight squeak when it was completely inside.

"I'll do it slowly, okay?" Green said with a worried look on his face. Red shook his face.

"It's okay if I do it at any pace?" Green asked. Red nodded. Green chuckled and said "I'll do it slowly first then let you adjust for a bit, okay?"

Red's face was tinted red upon hearing Green's word. Green started moving his hips slowly up and down, giving Red a ride on his disco stick. Red gave out a slight moan and his heart was beating so fast, his breath was also very warm. Red looked so cute that he would taste delicious if you eat him. Feeling Green's member inside him made him ecstatic in a way where his hands were placed on Green's washboard abs and his head tilted upward while he was slightly drooling and his eyes were a bit misty.

"You okay?" Green asked. Red nodded and he felt so ecstatic that he came just from feeling Green inside him. Red's cumshot was strong enough to reach Green's face.

"You came just from that?" Green chuckled and licked the cum that reached beside his lips. Green then slowly guided Red's back to rest on the bed, thus, making Green positioned on top of Red. Green took off his top, showing his well-built body and he also rolled Red's top. He then started humping again while clinging on Red's rolled up shirt. The bed was creaking noisily that Pikachu and Eevee waltzed out of the room. Red was a bit in tears and was drooling.

Red was panting like crazy. Green felt so aroused by being inside Red. He felt like his whole being is swallowed by Red, only by Red.

"Red-Red-Red- Red" he muttered repeatedly and moaning in satisfaction. Green felt a sensational feeling emanating off his body and immediately withdrew his member off Red and came on Red's stomach. Green was panting real hard while keeping a cute face on. He pulled Red's back and kissed him. Red grazed his hands on Green's forehead and gently pulled his hair up then grabbed him to lie down on the bed.

"You look so cute when you cum" Green teasingly said with his eyes locked on Red's while Red obscured his face on Green chest in embarrassment. Red then slowly closed his eyes and dozed off. Green then hugged him tightly and started their forever together…


End file.
